


Worth the Wait

by lightgetsin



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kink, M/M, PWP, Piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightgetsin/pseuds/lightgetsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It will probably hurt a bit, but I'll take care of you," Adam said, smirking extravagantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Shalott, Merry, and Cmshaw for beta.

Adam could tell that Kris was dubious. A little curious, a tiny bit intrigued, but mostly unconvinced. That was okay -- bringing Kris around to experiment with new ideas was one of Adam's favorite things. Kris's too, or so he'd confessed a few months ago when Adam had gotten half a bottle of vodka down him and brought out the _discover your kinks! Take survey and exchange results with partner_ kit.

"I don't get it," Kris said, frowning across the breakfast table. "How it would help, I mean."

"I do," Adam said, pausing in the act of folding his toast in half to contemplate.

"Aside from providing you with masturbation fantasies," Kris said, mouth quirking.

"That too," Adam said. "but I've got to tell you, baby, I'm doing pretty good there already." He let his eyes rest on Kris, his wet hair and his tanned shoulder visible because Adam's home-bedazzled Rolling Stones t-shirt was practically falling off him. "Besides," he added practically, "if either of us runs out, that's what webcams are for."

"We are _not_ having webcam sex," Kris said in his primmest voice, which Adam had ample evidence actually meant, _I want you to convince me_.

"No different from texting," Adam said. "And if you tell me you don't like _that_, I can perform a dramatic reading of some fascinating items archived on my phone."

"Really though," Kris said, serenely ignoring this, "what do I get out of it?"

"A reminder," Adam said promptly. "Something you can see every day and—" he grinned "—touch. Just think how sensitive you might be."

"Ah," Kris said, making a face of exaggerated realization. "I think I get it. This is the much dirtier version of giving someone your class ring before shipping out. I should have known."

"That's . . . pretty accurate," Adam said, riding a sudden swell of fuzzy affection. "Will you wear my pin, Kristopher Allen?"

Kris made a quiet humming sound into his coffee, tilting one finger at Adam in a _please hold_ gesture. "I want to think about it," he said, setting the mug down. "But the answer's not no."

"Okay," Adam said, pushing back from the table and putting his dishes in the sink. He kissed Kris's temple on his way back through to the hall. "Take your time."

Waiting for Kris wasn't exactly a hardship. Adam was pretty good at it by now, and after everything they'd been through, it had become something between a kink and a ritual for him. Lay something out on offer, no strings, no demands, let Kris chew it over for as long as it took, because Kris always got back around to answer him eventually. And these days, he almost always said yes.

But none of that meant Adam couldn't organize lobbying efforts. He sent Kris a series of emails over the next few days, just links with a mix of straight up advice and steamy testimonials. Better that than leave Kris to the untender mercies of Google. Kris didn't answer any of them, but that was just fine.

Kris got home late Friday night, and dumped his armload of stuff on the living room floor to meet Adam halfway in a mutual tackle. They kissed without saying hello, hot and heavy just like that with Kris's arms slung up around his neck. Adam edged him back and Kris stumbled on his tiptoes, clinging for balance until his back thumped into the wall. Adam held him there, one hand at his waist and the other sliding up his side, thumb circling his nipple over his shirt, tighter and tighter without ever quite touching.

Kris made a soft, needy noise into Adam's mouth, then broke away laughing. "Okay, yes, okay!" he said. "I'll do it, I decided today."

"Fantastic," Adam said, and swung him up off his feet for a hug. "You'll love it, I'll make sure."

"You always do," Kris said, wrapping his legs around Adam's waist, clever thing. "Um, how're we going to work this?"

"Leave it to me," Adam said, nuzzling down his neck. "I know a guy. Now, am I going to let you get yours right here, riding my thigh, or am I going to spread you out on the couch and suck you? Decisions, decisions."

As it turned out, Tag was out of town for the next ten days, and the only time that worked for all three of them was the night before Adam's flight out to meet the busses for the first leg of his tour through the Pacific northwest. It was one of those serendipitous things that gave Adam a quick buzz of amused, self-conscious spirituality. The whole thing made the last run up to the tour fun and exciting, instead of a lot of rushed preparations that were about to take him away from Kris for months on end.

Tag showed up in ragged jeans and sparkly docs, with a heavy leather bag and a bottle of absolut. Kris took one look at him while they were hugging hello and shot Adam an _oh really?_ look, exasperated and entertained. That was one of Kris's freakish super powers – he could pick out anyone Adam had ever so much as made out with from one hundred paces with one eye closed, or apparently just from the back of Tag's head. Obviously this said more about Kris than Adam's predictable – some said Pavlovian – tastes.

"Hey man," Tag said, turning to shake Kris's hand. "Nice to meet you at last. I'm working on you tonight?"

"Yeah," Kris said, tugging a bit at the hem of his t-shirt. "Thanks for doing this."

"My pleasure." Tag dropped his bag onto the coffee table and started pulling out stacked jeweler's trays. "Adam didn't tell me exactly what you had in mind, so I brought a lot of options. Do you want something specific?"

Kris leaned over to look, hands gripping his knees. "Um no?" he said.

"A barbell to start with is better," Adam said, setting a hand between his shoulder blades. Then to Tag, "Small gauge, I'm thinking twelve, maybe fourteen. Is everything internally threaded?"

He eventually picked out a plain, stainless steel barbell, with a very faint curve to it.

"It's a good starter while you heal up properly," he told Kris, who didn't have any particular opinions. "Tag can order us some fancier balls, or we can swap out the whole thing for something else." Gold, maybe? Someone out there must make platinum nipple jewelry.

"Okay," Kris said. He was rubbing the barbell in its tiny plastic baggie between his fingers. "How do we do this?"

The couch was obviously too low, and Tag wasn't happy with the light in the living room anyway. "Dining room table," Adam said, tickled, and led the parade down the hall while he opened the vodka. "Here, baby, just a shot while Tag sets up."

Kris slammed it back fast, not looking at the table. Adam put the bottle down, then draped his arms over Kris's shoulders. "Hey," he said, bending down to touch their foreheads. "Check in with me for a second. You still good with this?"

Kris leaned into him, exhaling. "Yeah," he said. "I'm okay. I don't even know why, I'm just nervous."

"It will probably hurt a bit, but I'll take care of you," Adam said, smirking extravagantly.

Kris sniggered. "You always do," he said, rocking back on his heels and reaching to pull off his shirt.

Adam brought a bunch of pillows in from the couch and stretched Kris out on his back near the end of the table, so Tag could sit comfortably and not block the light. Adam hovered indecisively for a second, then pushed the chairs by Kris's head out of the way and stayed standing.

"This will be cold," Tag said, unwrapping an alcohol swab. Kris's nipple pulled into a tight peak with just a few passes, and Adam fitted his hand to the crown of Kris's head, fingers threading into his hair. "And now a clamp," Tag said, low and soothing. The only sounds were the little squeaks from Tag's rubber gloves and Kris's unsteady breathing. He pushed his head back into Adam's hand, eyes closed, when the clamp went on.

Tag waited a minute, then futzed around for a while, his cheek nearly on the table, setting his guiding marks.

"Okay," he said at last, straightening. "Adam, double-check me, will you?"

"Looks straight to me," Adam said, tilting his head from one side to the other. "Kris, give me your hands." Kris did, wordless, and Adam pinned his wrists together over his head. "No," Adam said, tugging gently on Kris's hair. "Look at me."

Kris eased back, no longer trying to squint down to where Tag was taking the needle out of the sterile packaging. Adam smiled at him upside down and squeezed his wrists. "Eyes open," he said. "Just look at me, try to relax."

He wasn't watching Tag, but he knew the second the needle went in. Kris quivered under his hands, just barely, and made a tiny, sub vocal noise. "That's right," Adam said. Kris's pulse was racing under his fingertips, and his pupils were dilating while Adam watched.

"Just one more thing," Tag said, and Adam did look down to watch him thread the barbell through and then tighten the ball with quick movements of his tiny pliers. "And we're done," Tag said, wiping him down with alcohol again and sitting back. "Do you want a look before I tape on some gauze?"

Adam let Kris up and put a steadying hand on his back.

"Huh," Kris said. Adam couldn't see his face, but he sounded thoughtful, kind of surprised.

"You like it?" Adam asked, a tiny bit anxious.

"Yeah," Kris said slowly, deciding on it as he said it. "It looks . . . yeah." There was a smile in his voice, and Adam squeezed both his shoulders.

"I have pamphlets about aftercare," Tag said, leaning in with the gauze. "And some cleaning solution. And I'll leave you my number in case you want a second opinion on anything."

"Thank you," Kris said, all well-bred southern manners. "I really appreciate it."

Adam came around the table as Kris slid to the edge. "Easy," he said, putting his hands around Kris's waist and lifting him down. "You might be lightheaded."

"A bit," Kris said, and leaned into him, cheek to Adam's chest. Then he tilted his head back, lips parted, and gave Adam a full dose of the _fuck me_ eyes he swore up and down he didn't know how to do. Adam inhaled, hands flexing on Kris's waist. He'd wanted a night to remember, the last for nearly two months, and it looked like he was going to get it and more. Get it at a moment's notice, going by Kris's expression.

Or . . . maybe not.

"Seriously, thanks," Adam said to Tag over Kris's shoulder. "I owe you big time."

"De nada." Tag collected the used supplies into one bag for disposal. "My pleasure. It's just good to see you, for one thing."

"I know, I suck," Adam said, wincing. He bent and brushed his lips against Kris's cheek, a promise. "Can you stay for a bit? Have a beer?"

Kris stepped back, working hard on his expression. "We could order food," he offered, hospitable to a fault.

Tag stayed for an hour and a half, through a few beers and Thai delivery. It'd been over a year since they'd really talked, and Tag had a whole new string of ex-boyfriends to mock. And he and Kris actually had a fair amount in common when it came to musical taste, so it was a nice, mellow evening. Adam loved this, the slow integration of Kris into his L.A. life.

Kris slipped away upstairs after they cleared the plates. Tag leaned on the center kitchen island, thumbs tucked through his belt.

"So," he said, tipping his head to the stairs.

Adam didn't even try not to look smug. "Yeah," he said. "Not public knowledge, by the way. Not right now."

Tag grinned back. "Cool," he said. Then, "You realize you win, like, the biggest toaster of all time for this one, right?"

Adam was still laughing when Kris came back down.

Tag left just after nine, with a hug for each of them this time and a whole whack of stuff for Kris.

They said goodbye to him together, smiling until the second the door closed. Then Kris whirled on him, wild-eyed, and scrabbled at Adam's shirt.

"Take it off," he demanded. "Come on." They undressed each other in a scramble; Adam just had the presence of mind to be careful getting Kris's shirt up over his chest. Kris was already hard – Kris had _been_ hard, Adam was certain, maybe since Tag had finished. Maybe since Tag had started.

They hit the couch and went down hard, Kris on top. He bit Adam under the jaw, then went up on his knees.

"Wait, wait," Adam said, realizing with a physical jolt that Kris was just going for it, right there. "You need—"

"I took care of it," Kris said, impatient.

"Fuck," Adam said explosively. That was new, and it drove him insane when Kris had initiative like that, not just responding to Adam but playing in his own right. "We still need—" He had a condom in his pocket, because that one was his job, but his jeans were all the way across the room.

"Here." Kris leaned way over to his discarded pants, and came up with a foil square. "Don't you go anywhere," he said, tearing it open and rolling it down Adam's dick two-handed.

"Ooh, threaten me some more," Adam said, bubbling over with crazy amounts of love for him. "This is totally me, running away." He stopped Kris with a hand on his hip and reached back with the other to check, because he was just that kind of guy. Kris was slick and stretched, but he still hitched a breath and bit down on his lip when Adam pushed into him with just two fingertips.

"I'm good," he said. "Come on, let me—"

So Adam got out of the way, and Kris slid onto him in one long, shivery glide, his head back and mouth open. And he didn't wait, he just started riding, his hands flat on Adam's chest and his thighs working. Adam helped with a bracing hand under his leg, pushing up to get deeper. He reached his other hand to Kris's bare nipple and pressed it between his fingertips, gently, and then harder and harder.

"When I get back," he said. "When you're healed. I'm going to be able to play with it. You're going to love it."

"It's going to be hard to leave it alone," Kris said, flushing red along his cheekbones. "I already want to touch it."

Adam bucked up hard into him, then exhaled in staccato puffs. "Can I?" he asked, not quite touching the gauze. "I just want to look."

"Yeah." Kris held still long enough for them to peel it off together. The piercing gleamed in the lamplight. Kris's nipple was swollen and red, but no more than it might be when Adam got rough with him.

"Hang on," Adam said, and sat up. Kris caught on and twined around him like a vine while Adam levered them over on sheer upper body strength, until he had Kris on his back.

"There we go," Adam said, rocking hard into him. The piercing caught the light whenever Kris moved. "I love that you did that," Adam said, breathless.

Kris nodded; he knew what Adam meant. "Me too," he said, scratching his short nails down Adam's back. "Come on. Make me remember this."

"I got you," Adam said. He couldn't stop staring at the piercing. "It's going to drive me nuts. Knowing you've got this under your clothes. Hot little twink, and only I know."

Kris shivered, all the way down to his toes, Adam could tell.

He leaned down for a kiss. "What else would you do for me?" he asked, lips against Kris's. "What else would you do if I asked?"

"I—" Kris said, breath uneven against Adam's cheek. "I would—I think I want—"

"Want what, baby?" Adam slowed down, intrigued. Kris loved it when Adam talked to him, but he didn't always have things to say for himself.

"I could – I could tell someone about it," Kris said in a rush. "In an interview. Let it slip."

Adam shoved into him, even harder than he'd meant to. "Kris," he said, suddenly overwhelmed.

"Maybe," Kris said, staring up at him. "Maybe I could – could show it off. In a photo shoot. Let everyone see. Do you think – would you like that?"

"I'd _love_ that," Adam said immediately.

"Me too." Kris tipped his head way back, gulping down air. "Okay, yes I – yes I will."

For once, Adam couldn't think of a single thing to say. He propped on his elbow and went for Kris's dick, stroking hard and fast. Kris made lots of noise for him, just the way he liked it. Adam watched him, then pushed his thighs up and back and fucked him hard for a long, perfect minute, his head down and teeth set savagely in his lip.

"Look at me," he said at last, when he knew they were both close. He smiled at Kris, then leaned down and brushed a kiss right there, barely touching the pierced nipple. Kris went off, just like that, and Adam turned his face into Kris's neck and rode it home. He'd be remembering this one, oh yeah.

The couch was not the best place for basking in the afterglow. Adam made himself get his weight off of Kris, and then dispose of the condom. Kris had turned over onto his side when Adam got back, and he fitted himself to Kris's front, slipping an arm beneath his head. Kris was beaming and soft-eyed, and he kept stroking Adam's chest and rubbing his cheek into Adam's shoulder.

"I'm going to call you every night before I go on," Adam said, right into his ear.

"And you'd better dirty text me," Kris said. He wriggled up for a kiss, then lingered, so close Adam could only see his eyes. "Thanks," he said softly. "For giving me this. I really like it."

"You're welcome," Adam said. Sometimes, he really couldn't believe Kris was for real.

Kris inhaled a long breath and said, "I was serious. I want to tell people about it."

Adam nodded. "I know. I can't wait to see the pictures." He let his voice go husky and suggestive, which was really not a stretch right now, but Kris didn't quite smile.

"I'm sorry," he said directly. "For making you wait like this."

"Stop it," Adam said instantly.

"I don't like it," Kris said, calm and persistent. "I don't like that you have to be dishonest. For me. Because I'm still 'recently divorced Kris Allen.'"

Adam ran his thumb firmly up the back of Kris's neck. "And because you're not ready yet," he said.

Kris winced, because that's where this was coming from. "Yeah," he said. "I'm not. Not ready for everything. But I think I want to start here."

"That's okay," Adam said, and shook him gently. "That's great. You'll get there," and he put all his certainty right out there. "I'll wait."

Kris nodded, quiet. Reassured, at least for now. "You always do."


End file.
